


Sadist Mode: Off!

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Ради любви и Король садистов пойдет на небольшие уступки.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 6





	Sadist Mode: Off!

Окита Сого, находясь в свой законный выходной в штабе Шинсенгуми, пребывал в крайне задумчивом состоянии. А думать было над чем, ведь уже несколько дней у молодого капитана не выходила из головы одна беспокойная юная особа, что всякий раз при их встрече заставляла сердце Сого пропускать удары. Окита сам не заметил, как увидеться с рыжеволосой Ято стало его каждодневным желанием. Он и раньше отмечал про себя свой интерес к ней, но ничего более. Позже, при их стычках парень стал чувствовать нечто иное. Любая их драка, любая перепалка стала доставлять ему совершенно другое удовольствие, не садистское. Это было странно, но по-прежнему не вызывало особого беспокойства. Казалось, что он нашел родственную душу, пусть в чем-то и противоположную его самой. Окита уже в начале своего знакомства с юной Ято заметил их сходство, а теперь стал подмечать и другие детали.

Бойкая, нахальная и безрассудная, но при этом преданная и готовая на многое ради своих друзей Кагура стала вызывать у Сого восхищение, но при всем этом он не мог перестать ставить себя выше. Он прозвал себя Королем садистов, нужно было и дальше столь успешно поддерживать свой имидж. А китаянка, кажется, вообще ничего не замечала, все также продолжая орать на него и бить своими отнюдь не слабыми кулаками. Может, она ненавидела его за такое обращение? Кто знает…

Утреннее солнце светило высоко. Небо было голубым и чистым, легкий летний ветерок приятно холодил кожу, а птицы, что сидели на крыше штаба, благозвучно щебетали, завершая общую картину безмятежности. Окита Сого лежал на террасе, закинув руки за голову, и пребывал в крайне задумчивом состоянии. Он наконец-то смог разобраться в своих чувствах.

— Я влюбился в китаянку. Быть этого не может, — вынес вердикт Окита, состроив непонятную гримасу, — Этого. Просто. Не может. Быть.

Похоже, что принять свои чувства к Кагуре было для него делом нелегким, однако с этим что-то нужно было делать. Окита Сого всегда добивается своего, так что ему стоит добиться взаимности у какой-то мелкой пожирательницы суконбу?

Сого ухмыльнулся. Выражение лица капитана Шинсенгуми приобрело привычный вид, но общее настроение выдавали глаза, что загорелись, будто красные угольки.

Необходимо было составить план действий. То, что насильно мил не будешь, Сого пришлось с большим сожалением вспомнить, а потому практически все появившиеся идеи забраковать на начальном этапе.

«Знала бы китаянка, на какие жертвы я иду ради нее, — размышлял Окита. — Веду себя как Кондо. Нельзя, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь узнал обо всем. Особенно ублюдок Хиджиката. Хотя его в любом случае убью».

Спустя час у Сого осталась только одна идея. Идея эта заключалась в том, чтобы Сого признался Кагуре, став настоящим джентльменом, что никак не связывалось с привычным образом главного садиста Эдо. Представлялось это с трудом, но ведь с сестрой ему же удавалось держаться мило и приветливо?

Парень отправился на поиски Кагуры, по пути заскочив в магазин. Нужно было задобрить мелкую помощницу Босса, а то ведь весь план мог полететь к чертям.

Девушка нашлась в одном из парков Эдо, где та любила проводить время, гуляя со своим гигантским псом. Садахару где-то бегал, а Королева здешней территории, как она сама себя величала, сидела на скамейке под своим зонтиком, прячась от обжигающих солнечных лучей.

Сегодня Сого был в обычном кимоно, и поначалу девушка даже не признала подходящего к ней капитана Шинсенгуми. Она хмуро посмотрела на подошедшего из-под зонта и встала, словно выжидая чего-то.

— Ну, здравствуй, эм… Кагура, — вежливо поздоровался Сого.

Теперь дело оставалось за малым: завести легкий разговор и дождаться подходящего момента для признания.

— Э? — глубокомысленно изрекла девушка с набитым ртом.

— Привет, говорю.

— Да поняла я уже, не тупая. Странный ты, садист, какой-то. Че надо? — грубовато ответила Кагура. Ее лицо казалось недовольным, будто присутствие рядом Окиты портило ей аппетит, да и настроение в целом.

— Да вот, подумал наладить отношения. На, держи, — невозмутимо сказал парень, протягивая Ято небольшой пакет.

Рыжеволосая скептически оглядела Окиту с головы до ног, потом задержала взгляд на пакете, что был у того в руке. Ей казалось, что капитан Шинсенгуми пришел поиздеваться над ней, и что доверять ему точно не следует. Одно его необычное поведение чего стоило. Тем не менее, пакет она выхватила почти сразу и также быстро начала исследовать его содержимое. Суконбу. Кажется, она не ела его уже несколько дней. Подобное открытие заставило девушку слегка улыбнуться, но показывать свою радость Оките она не собиралась.

— Да ты не здоров, я смотрю? — Кагура усмехнулась. — А за суконбу… ну… спасибо, в общем. Или ты отравил его?

— Отравишь тебя, как же… — хотел было съязвить, но быстро спохватился Сого, — вовсе нет, всего лишь жест вежливости.

— Ну а кто тебя знает, ты ж чертов садюга. Стоп. Вежливости?..

— Да, что-то не так?

Кагура посмотрела на Сого, как на умалишенного.

— Все не так! Говори правду, какого тут ошиваешься? Зачем приперся? — Ято уже начала разминать кулаки, грозно надвигаясь на Окиту.

Парень, видя, как развиваются события, почему-то решил, что пришел тот самый подходящий момент, которого он ждал, и тихо произнес давно вертевшиеся на языке слова:

— Я тебя люблю.

Окита не мигающим взглядом смотрел на рыжеволосую девушку, которая сейчас выглядела так, будто только что узнала, что Шинпачи навсегда стал главным героем Гинтамы. Ступор продолжился недолго, но оба продолжали какое-то время сохранять молчание. Где-то вдалеке доносился лай Садахару, гоняющего голубей по парку…

Руки Кагуры немного задрожали, и она чуть не выронила зонтик, который вовремя удержал в ее руках Сого.

— Ты шутишь. И это была несмешная шутка. А люди, которые рассказывают несмешные шутки, получают сломанные пальцы.

— Я говорил это серьезно. Могу повторить, мне несложно, — Сого понимал, что ситуация была напряженной, и внутренне надеялся, что все удастся решить менее проблемно, чем сломанные пальцы…

— Мне всегда казалось, что ты просто не способен кого-то любить… — пробормотала Кагура, уставившись себе в ноги.

Девушке стало неловко. Она понимала, что перед ней стоит все тот же садюга из Шинсенгуми, который не упустит шанса, чтобы лишний раз поиздеваться над ней. Но в эту самую минуту все изменилось. Все пошло совсем по другому течению! Он признался ей в любви, а это значит лишь то, что либо с этим миром что-то не так, либо с Окитой.

— Ошибаешься. Просто я не тот человек, который мог бы легко выражать свои сильные эмоции… И чувства тоже.

— Ты же садист до мозга костей, какая к черту у тебя ко мне может быть любовь?! — вспылила Ято, чей характер не позволял ей оставить все, как есть и просто принять. — Совсем что ли тронулся? М-да, садист, ты точно не здоров. Иди-ка ты домой, а лучше в больницу, и подлечись там, как следует…

Сого явно начал терять терпение. Он уже стал жалеть, что отбросил предыдущие варианты по завоеванию сердца этой нахальной девчонки. И что он вообще нашел в этой грубиянке? Что-то ведь нашел, и именно это заставило Окиту остаться и дальше терпеливым к выпадам девушки.

— Ха. Как упорно ты пытаешься отгородиться от моих чувств. Я ведь могу арестовать тебя за то, что разбиваешь сердце капитану полиции, — губы Окиты тронула легкая усмешка.

— Попробуй, костей потом не соберешь, — с вызовом парировала Кагура, — Давай уже заканчивать этот сопливый спектакль.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мало того, что ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, так еще и мне нервы портишь! А ну живо врубай свой режим садиста, пока я тебя самого не вырубила! Усек?

Теперь пришла очередь Окиты пребывать в некоем подобии ступора. «Что она сказала? Врубить режим садиста? Ну что ж, сама напросилась!»

— Ах, ты… мелкая китаянка… Любишь, когда к тебе применяют силу? — низким голосом проговорил парень и сделал шаг к рыжеволосой.

— Че? Нарываешься, садюга! — девушка была готова врезать Сого и также приблизилась, выпятив вперед грудь.

— Зачем демонстрировать то, чего нет?

— Ну все, достал!

— О да. Ты знаешь, сейчас мне хочется поцеловать тебя и оторвать голову одновременно. Даже не знаю, как поступить. Хотя…

У Окиты Сого было мало опыта в любовных делах, поэтому он не особо задумывался о том, как обходится со своей возлюбленной. Он просто схватил Кагуру за левую руку и заломил ей ее за спину, прижимая при этом к себе. Другая же рука легла на затылок девушки, не давая той возможности повернуть голову. Ято была крайне возмущена подобным обращением к своей персоне и попыталась сопротивляться, но «объятия» Окиты держали достаточно крепко, чтобы из них не вырваться даже ей. Правая рука девушки оставалась свободной, но в ней был зонт, а солнце уже пекло вовсю, и надо было поддерживать импровизированную тень дальше… Сого нехорошо улыбнулся. Он чувствовал свое превосходство, а также то, что ему наконец-то удастся воплотить в жизнь одну из своих фантазий.

Поцелуй получился не таким грубым, как действия Окиты, но такое бесцеремонное поведение заставило рыжеволосую Ято что-то промычать в ответ и начать бороться за свою честь. Она пнула парня по колену, на что тот с заметным неудовольствием прервал свой односторонний поцелуй и прошипел нахалке прямо в лицо:

— Точно любишь, когда с тобой грубо обращаются, да? Вот уж не знал.

— Сволочь.

— Благодарю за комплимент, любовь моя, — издеваясь, сладко прошептал Сого, замечая, как скривилось лицо девушки от его слов. — Не люблю, когда мне оказывают сопротивление, но ты исключение.

Окита вновь завладел губами девушки, на этот раз более настойчиво. Кагура сверлила парня гневным взглядом, думая о том, какие же чувства в ней вызывали действия Сого. Он ведь не прав, и ей не нравится грубость? Теперь она уже ни в чем не была уверена, и это ее раздражало. В какой-то момент девушка стала отвечать под напором светловолосого парня не менее пылко, чем он сам. Их очередное соревнование. И проигравший будет призом для победителя.

Для Окиты было приятным сюрпризом чувствовать ответ Ято, которая, не сдержавшись, укусила капитана за нижнюю губу.

— Страсти тебе не занимать, китаянка, — выдохнул Сого, облизнув окровавленную губу.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что такой садист, как ты, может влюбиться,— не осталась в долгу Кагура. От былого возмущения не осталось и следа, эмоции зашкаливали, хотелось совершать безрассудства. Она хитро прищурилась и с силой приложила Окиту зонтом. Парень тут же отстранился, потирая ушибленную голову. Губы изогнулись в ухмылке.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы с тобой еще не закончили, мелочь?

— А то. Я не прощу тебя за подобное обращение!

— Да-а-а? — протянул Сого. — А мне показалось, тебе очень даже понравилось.

— Тебе. Показалось.

Ято злобно зыркнула на парня, повернулась и широким шагом пошла от него куда подальше. В голове царил полный бардак. Ей стоило все обдумать в спокойной обстановке. Или лучше дать волю эмоциям в уличной драке?

Окита смотрел девушке вслед, отмечая, что пакет с суконбу она с собой все-таки захватила. Парень сел на скамейку и закрыл глаза. Он снова пребывал в раздумьях. Вот же глупая упрямая китаянка. Похоже, Сого еще придется с ней повозиться. Ну а Кагуре определенно потребуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Окита Сого стал занимать в ее жизни гораздо больше места, чем раньше. Уж он об этом лично позаботится.

_01.05.2013_


End file.
